New Destination: The Capital
New Destination: The Capital is the thirteenth chapter of journey. Chapter Thirteen: New Destination: The Captial The setting sun shined down upon the group as was taking a break from their day of trekking across the land towards the capital. As the group basked in the twilight, Tsuyoshi rubbed his sore feet as Hotaru made a campfire for the group. “What do you guys know about the capital anyway,” He asked? “Other than our teacher’s friend is apparently important…nothing,” Hotaru answered. “Also that man Rex also lives at the capital,” Izumi softly added. “Who’s Rex?” Izumi hesitated before answering. “Rex is the person who informed me of my parents disappearance when I was 10,” she sadly muttered. Tsuyoshi shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He couldn’t image living without his parents for about five years…although the lack of a nerve-racking mother and an abundance of chores could be a positive. Izumi turned her back and resumed preparing lunch. “So that’s why you’re traveling. You want to find your parents.” She nodded. “And what about the rest of you,” Tsuyoshi asked, facing the other guys. Sataru leaned away as both Hotaru and Akio gave Tsuyoshi a dark look. Sataru coughed. “Well Hotaru and I are helping Izumi out since we owe a lot to her and her grandma for taking us in,” he said while keeping an eye on Hotaru. “We’ve been living with them since we were kids.” Tsuyoshi opened his mouth to ask another question, but Hotaru interrupted him. “To summarize what my bro said…our parents ditched us when I was six and Satoru was four. We don’t know where they are or if their still alive. All I know is that if I ever find them, I’m going to knock the daylights out of them.” As though to prove his point, Hotaru slammed his fist into the ground, leaving an indent as he lifted his arm. “As for me…I was bored so I decided to tag along,” Akio said indifferently. “Well I’ve heard of dumber reasons,” Tsuyoshi laughed. “Well you guys already that I left to be as strong of a person as my older brother. But isn’t this bonding fun.” “It sure is,” Izumi said as she held out bowls of salad. “And let’s top of this great moment with some nice food.” Satoru and Tsuyoshi held each other in horror as she laid two bowls in front of them. Akio stared blankly at his bowl before dumping it into the fire, leaving Izumi looking aghast. “What the hell was that for Akio,” she said menacingly. “It looks like crap,” Akio started to say, before Izumi began to kick the crap out of him. Hotaru laughed as he took a bite of his salad. “Now this is dinner entertainment,” he weakly said through the pain of eating Izumi’s cooking as Akio tried to calm down Izumi. After the group somewhat finished their not well cooked meal, they continued on their way under the cover of darkness. Hotaru lead the way with a bright flame lit in the palm of his right hand. Tsuyoshi was asking Satoru more questions about different Elementalists with Akio in hanging out in the back. Izumi walked beside Hotaru and asked, “What do you think the will be capital like?” “Compared to our hometown, I expect it to be extravagant as well as lined with several pizza shops,” Hotaru said with his mouth drooling at the thought of fresh pizza. Izumi playfully jabbed him in the ribs. “Is pizza the only thing on your mind,” she teased? “As if! Sometimes I think about what unique kinds of pizza I could make. Like for example a pizza with The salami, the secret smoked bacon, the mushrooms, the roma tomatoes alongside the balsamic drizzle.” “In other words, pizza is the only thing on your mind.” “Oh shut up Izumi,” Hotaru muttered despite grinning. “But I seriously do think that the capital will be an impressive sight.” “I just hope we will be able to find ACTN’s friend easily,” Izumi said while the darkness covered her worried face. “I’m sure we will be able to find him without too much problems,” Hotaru replied as a sudden scream from behind caused both of them to turn around quickly. Akio and Tsuyoshi was looking down to their right while Satoru was nowhere in sight. The duo raced over as Hotaru yelled, “Where’s Satoru?” “We were walking along and we couldn’t see this in our path,” Tsuyoshi quickly said, pointing at a hole. “Satoru fell into this dark pit.” “What are we waiting for,” Hotaru snapped. “Let’s go get him out of there!” Akio placed a hand on Hotaru’s shoulder. “Stay up here,” Akio calmly said. “I’ll got get Satoru.” Hotaru stared coldly at Akio’s calm demeanor. “Fine…but if you’re not back within 10 minutes then I’m heading down there.” Akio walked towards the hole. “Giving me that much time is unnecessary. See you guys in three minutes,” he confidently said as he jumped into the hole. Satoru managed to avoid falling unconscious after the unexpected fall, however his legs weren’t as lucky. He winced as he tried to move them, but he was certain that they were sprained or worse broken. “Great now what can I do,” he breathed. “Is someone there,” a voice asked? Satoru suddenly was alert as sparks flew from his hands, briefly lighting up the area. It appeared to be an underground cave, with several branching paths. A lanky person waddled towards Satoru. “Do you need some help kid,” the person coldly asked? “Yes I think I broken my leg after that fall,” Satoru informed the person. “Well if you can’t get me out of here than your no use to me,” the person sneered as he walked away. “What come back,” Satoru pleaded as he accidently leaned on his leg, causing even more pain to rush through it. “Sorry but I the great Blake have no time to spare to help someone like you.” The guy, Blake turned to walk into one of the branching passageways and disappeared into the darkness. Satoru cursed under his breath as Blake suddenly reappeared, his face white like a ghost. Before Satoru could ask, a terrible growling echoed throughout the cave. Blake screamed and hid behind Satoru. “Help me kid,” Blake pleaded. “It’s coming!” Satoru asked, “What’s coming?” His question was answered as a horrible looking brown bear emerged from the passage that Blake attempted to take. It roared at the pair. “Cinnamon,” Blake whispered fearfully. “The bear that was supposedly a folk tale and now the legend is standing before us. Well there could be worse ways to die.” As a response for hearing his name, Cinnamon roared again and ran full force at the duo. Satoru winced as he prepared for the worse when the great bear was suddenly flung to the side as something collided with its face. Blake’s face beamed. “Thank you so much sir,” he excitedly said. “Now please help me…er…us escape.” Satoru’s eyes widened as he saw Akio walk coolly towards them. He glanced over at the bear getting back up on its feet before punching Blake in the face. Akio then effortlessly picked Satoru up and leapt up through the hole, wall jumping back towards the surface. “Wait,” Satoru said looking terrified back down. “We have to save Blake.” “He isn’t someone who I need to protect,” Akio whispered as he kept climbing. They could hear the bear’s roars and Blake screaming, “Cinnamon no,” before the was a deathly silence. “You have to be more observant Satoru,” a seething Hotaru said. “You know it’s weird getting chewed out by you,” Satoru muttered, but winced as Izumi tended to his foot. “Well that should help for a while, but we will need to see an actual doctor once we reach the capital,” Izumi informed Satoru. “What happened down there,” Hotaru asked? “There was a bear,” Satoru said as he gingerly moved his slightly recovered foot. “And there was…” “I appeared before the bear could do anything else,” Akio interrupted. “Well what do you say to Akio for saving your live,” Izumi told Satoru. “….Thanks.” Akio shrugged indifferently as Tsuyoshi emerged from the trees. “Hey guys guess what,” he said excitedly? “You found a fishing hole,” Hotaru asked? “No…it’s not as good as that but I did find out that were actually so close to the capital!” “Really?” The group got back to their feet (Hotaru helped with a struggling Satoru) and followed Tsuyoshi. And sure enough, the group looked astonished as they could see the lights of the capital in the distance. “We did it guys,” Hotaru said turning to the group. “We finally made it to the capital!” Section heading Write the second section of your page here.